Réquiem
by Miss Wong
Summary: Sabía que por su culpa habían muerto millones y que seguramente seguirían haciéndolo cada vez más. Erwin Smith era un asesino. Pero el fin siempre, siempre, justificaba los medios.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sabía que por su culpa habían muerto millones y que seguramente seguirían haciéndolo cada vez más. Erwin Smith era un asesino. Pero el fin siempre, _siempre_, justificaba los medios.

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem.<strong>

_**—o—**_

—Aquí tiene, comandante.

Erwin Smith tomó la daga con extrema lentitud, inspeccionando el objeto meticulosamente, pero los llantos desconsolados que le rodeaban impedían su concentración. Alzó la mirada, soltando un suspiro, y se aproximó hacia Historia Reiss, la primera soldado en la fila. Otros miembros de la Legión del Reconocimiento la sostenían por los brazos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían frenéticamente desde sus ojos.

Aunque aquellas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría. El regocijo de morir por una buena causa.

—La Legión del Reconocimiento agradece los servicios que prestaste a la humanidad. No lo olvidaré —dijo, solemne, y se acercó para hacer un profundo y violento tajo en su garganta con la daga. La muchacha cayó al piso mientras un río de sangre la cubría.

Y siguió con la lista. Armin Arlert. Jean Kirschtein. Connie Springer. Sasha Braus. Petra Ral. Mike Zakarius. Hanji Zoe. Eren Jaeger y, a continuación, Mikasa Ackerman, quien fue la primera en estallar ante la masacre de su hermano, nadie había protestado hasta ahora excepto ella.

Pero faltaba alguien más. Erwin caminó hacia Levi, quien radiaba ira por sus ojos. Los demás soldados lo sostenían con fuerza por los brazos pero Levi no había dejado de forcejear en ningún momento. Junto a Mikasa Ackerman fue el único en resistirse.

—Levi Ackerman, la Legión del Reconocimiento te agradece po-

—¡A la mierda con eso, Erwin! —exclamó Levi, fuera de sí—. ¡No puedes matarme, no soy tu maldito conejillo de indias! ¡Lo he sacrificado todo por la Legión, por ti! ¡He vivido para servir a la humanidad y tú-

—La humanidad te agradece el gran esfuerzo que has empeñado durante todos estos años. Pero es por una buena causa, Levi, todos deben morir por una buena causa. Mi prioridad es proteger a la humanidad y si debo quitarlos de mi camino, no dudaré en hacerlo. Espero que lo entiendas.

Levi levantó el rostro, furioso.

—La sangre de miles de inocentes está en tus manos, maldito bastardo.

Pero el comandante no tardó en ordenar que lo apresaran con fuerza para deslizar la hoja de la daga sobre el cuello del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quien se desplomó en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido mientras la sangre goteaba desde su cuello. Erwin limpió la hoja sobre su atuendo, levantó la mirada y encontró su propio rostro frente a un gran espejo. Su otro yo asintió, formulando una débil sonrisa de costado.

_«Jaque mate»_

Erwin se despertó jadeando y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, tirando una de las cobijas al suelo y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se arrodilló frente al excusado vomitando el poco contenido que tenía en su estómago. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, reposando su espalda en la fría pared y suspiró.

«Vaya mierda de sueño» pensó.

Sin embargo, aquella horrible sensación no lo dejó tranquilo durante horas. _La sangre de miles de inocentes está en tus manos._ Aquello lo decían todos los ciudadanos a su espalda, incluso varios miembros de la Policía Militar. Los había ignorado, Hanji lo había convencido de que solo le tenían envidia pues era el único con suficientes pelotas para abandonar las murallas y luchar contra los titanes, pero Erwin sabía que no era así.

Sabía que por su culpa habían muerto millones y que seguramente seguirían haciéndolo cada vez más.

Erwin Smith era un asesino.

Pero el fin siempre, _siempre_, justificaba los medios.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantó escribir esto.<strong>

**Amo a Erwin y no lo considero el tipo malo, para nada, pero me encanta la opinión que tienen muchos fans sobre él, donde lo ponen como un manipulador, un asesino, un egoísta, un maquiavélico de lo peor y me encanta. Creo que en parte podría ser así, él solo quiere salvar a la humanidad, pero no sabemos exactamente que cosas está dispuesto a hacer por la causa.**

**El detalle de Mikasa y Levi es especial. El resto parecía feliz de morir por Erwin y la humanidad, porque creo que todos decidieron unirse a la Legión por ellos mismos, porque así lo quisieron, pero creo que el caso es distinto en Levi y Mikasa. Ella se alistó ahí solo por Eren y Levi fue reclutado por Erwin hace mucho, creo que ellos dos tienen ideologías más propias e íntimas que la típica '¡quiero salvar a la humanidad, la Legión del Reconcimiento es lo mejor, wuhu!' cof cof, Eren XDDD.**

**¿Creen que merezca reviews? :O**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
